Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which show a conventional pin layout of a golden finger for flexible printed circuitboard. From bottom up that the frame 10 of the golden finger is configured with a stiffening plate 11, a bottom substrate 12, a bottom copper layer 13, a top substrate 14, a top copper layer 15, and a cover layer 16 in a stacking manner. As shown in FIG. 1, there are two sets of pins 15a, 15b formed on the top copper layer 15 in a manner that the pins 15a, 15b in the two sets are connected respectively to their corresponding routings 151a, 151b while arranging the pins 15a along with their connecting routings 151a to be arranged alternating with the pins 15b along with their connecting routings 151b. Please refer to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, which show a conventional pin layout of a golden finger for flexible printed circuitboard. Similarly, from bottom up that the frame 20 of the golden finger is configured with a stiffening plate 21, a bottom substrate 22, a bottom copper layer 23, a top substrate 24, a top copper layer 25, and a cover layer 26 in a stacking manner. As shown in FIG. 3, there are two sets of pins 25a, 25b formed on the top copper layer 25 in a manner that the pins 25a, 25b in the two sets are connected respectively to their corresponding routings 251a, 251b while arranging the pins 25a along with their connecting routings 251a to be arranged alternating with the pins 25b along with their connecting routings 251b. In the layout shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, as the pins 15a, 15b along with their routings 151a, 151b are all being formed on the top copper layer 15, there are strict restrictions regarding to the line widths of the pins 15a, 15b and their routings 151a, 151b as well as the intervals therebetween for the purpose of arranging sufficient amount of pins and routings on the same copper layer according to actual requirement. However, as the amount of pins required to be arranged in a golden finger is increasing with the miniaturization trend of modern electric products, such golden finger must be manufactured with high accuracy especially for its pin layout. However, the cost for some manufacturers to maintain such high manufacturing accuracy is low production yield. On the other hand, the trade off for other manufacturers capable of maintaining such manufacturing accuracy is that the manufacturing cost of FPC with such golden fingers is increased. In addition, the alternating routings 151a, 151b formed on a same layer of a golden finger may be damaged or even broken while being bended by an external force as they are most likely very thin.